Question: Rewrite the following in the form $\log(c)$. $\log(10) - \log(5)$
Answer: Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$. $\log(10) - \log(5) = \log(\frac{10}{5})$ $= \log( 2 )$